


Chance

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Convergence [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interesting who you run into at social gatherings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

  
There is a certain art to being a paid companion for an evening. It takes style, sophistication, and the ability to blend in to the crowd enough to let your client shine before the masses. And Blair was damn good at it.

“Blair, I want you to meet the executive producer of ‘Watchman’, David Williams.” Wendy gushed as she waved a hand towards the gentleman in question. Blair nodded his head towards the man and smile appropriately.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Williams. You run a good show.” Compliments would get you anything you desire as long as they are done right.

“Thanks, and please, call me David.” The man replied. Blair instantly dismissed him from his mind, eyes only on Wendy Hawthorn, his ‘date’ for the evening. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a surprisingly familiar silhouette that made him drool.

James Ellison, CEO and President of Ellison industries, was an intriguing man. Tall, sexy, desirable. He could have his pick of women, or men, from all walks of life. Yet he paid for the services of one small, long haired hippified whore, namely yours truly. And like all of Blair’s clients, he paid well and regularly.

But unlike most of Blair’s clients, Jim Ellison was one of those rare individuals who took an odd interest in him. As if by taking the time to know him, they were not doing something lewd. Not that Blair cared, mind you. He had been doing this game for seven years now and it never got old.

“Blair, I’m just going to powder my nose and then we can get out of here. I don’t know about you, but I’m extremely bored.” Wendy looked as if she was ready to drop to the floor any minute. Blair smiled, steered her towards the ladies room and decided to use the facilities himself before being the perfect escort home. After they got home, who knew? Wendy had paid for the night, after all.

Finishing his business at one of the urinals and turning to wash his hands, he was startled to look in the mirror and find Jim staring back at him. “Hello, Mr. Ellison,” he greeted softly. Jim frowned without reply. Blair turned to face him, leaning against the counter and canting his head to the side.

“Jim, I’m with a client,” he said quietly. Jim nodded.

“I figured. I was wondering who it was.” The businessman shifted from one foot to the other in a shortened form of pacing. Blair noted the agitation in his movements and sighed. This was the problem with clients who got too close. If you saw them on the street, they got possessive. Now Jim was beginning to trip his warning signals.

“Jim, you know I don’t give out my client list to anyone. Not to cops unless the client in question is in need of an alibi, and not to other clients. Mustn’t allow my boys and girls to become jealous of each other.” Blair smiled to take the sting out of his reprimand but Jim wasn’t smiling back. Instead he moved as if to take hold of Blair and that was just not a good idea right now. Turning away, Blair finished washing his hands while Jim wrapped his arms around him from behind. They looked at each other in the mirror.

“I’m sorry. I forgot the rules,” Jim muttered into the hair under his mouth. Blair held very still and simply watched. Jim sighed, the warm breath tickling the nape of Blair’s neck. “I want to see you again.”

“You already saw me this week, remember? Pasta primavera in your private loft? It was delicious and I enjoyed myself. Did you not?” Blair asked with all honesty. He liked to keep his customers happy and coming back for more. Jim shook his head a moment, thought better of it and then nodded instead. Then he frowned. Blair chuckled lightly. “You enjoyed yourself, you just want more.”

“I want you,” replied Jim. Blair sighed and patted one thick arm through the navy blue suit coat.

“I have to go. My client is waiting for me, I’m sure.” He quietly disengaged from Jim’s arms and moved towards the door. Jim’s hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Be careful?”

Blair smiled at Jim’s words. Yes, this was one of the odd ones. And he would have to address this soon. He couldn’t let Jim get any closer or he would have trouble. And that was just unacceptable. “I’ll see you next week, Jim. Same time, in the place we agreed.”

And then he was leaving, out the door and into Wendy’s waiting arms. She was tired, he would take her home, bathe her, put her to bed, stay until she fell asleep and then drive home alone. It was the way the game was played.

But lately he was wondering if he was getting too old for the game. If that happened what would he do with himself then? He shook himself mentally and carried on with his job. That was another concern to be thought of on another day.


End file.
